


Jealousy and insecurities

by sunshine_528



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Tara Lewis fanfic, Tara Lewis/reader - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, criminal minds fanfic, criminal minds fic, criminal minds imagine, insecure reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_528/pseuds/sunshine_528
Summary: R gets jealous because of someone constantly flirting with Tara and it leads to a unexpected conversation between them.
Relationships: Tara Lewis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Jealousy and insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “I’m not jealous! it’s just…you’re mine!” with Tara Lewis x Female Reader? (Anon)

From afar in the bullpen you glared at the brunette sheriff that kept flirting with Tara, ever since a week ago she’s been flirting with Tara and it’s pretty obvious she was flirting with Tara because she wouldn’t stop twirling her hair and continuously put her hands on Tara in a intimate way as she flirted with her.

As much as you wanted to march over there and confront Sheriff Williams but you didn’t want to make a huge scene. So when you had the chance, you walked over to the table where Tara and Sheriff Williams were sitting and asked if you steal Tara for a minute.

Deep down underneath all that jealousy was insecurities that you’ve had since you and Tara have been together. You’ve always felt insecure because you felt that she could have anyone she ever wanted but at the end of the day, she still choose you and stuck by your side.

As soon as you and Tara were a further distance away from Sheriff Williams, you pulled her into the nearest office that was empty and hurriedly locked the door. You huffed out of anger and turned around before swiping your hair out of your face.

“Tara, was Sheriff Williams flirting with you?” You questioned curiously, trying your hardest not to look jealous.

Tara soon came to a realization of what was happening and she busted into a fit of laughter. “Oh my god Y/N are you jealous?”

“I’m not jealous! it’s just…you’re mine!” You explained to Tara, you couldn’t help but get jealous and sometimes afraid you were going to lose Tara to someone who’s better than you in more ways than you could tell. And that’s how you felt today, when you saw Sheriff Williams with Tara.

It wasn’t too long until you confessed. “Okay, maybe I am a little jealous. it’s just that seeing you today with Sheriff Williams it brought back some insecurities. And I know it’s not your fault and that you would never do that but i felt a bit scared of losing you to someone else because of my trust issues from past relationships that have failed. I’m sorry if i acted weird or if I was being an asshole.” You whispered before lowering your head to avoid eye contact with Tara.

“Hey, look at me.” Tara told you as she used her middle and pointer finger to lift your head for you to look at her. “It’s okay and please don’t blame yourself for what they did to you, it’s not your fault.” She had told you, as she stroked your cheek before she pulled you into a kiss. 

You gasped as she pulled away and left your lips tingling. Slipping your hands around her waist you pulled Tara in for another kiss. Letting go of her waist you began caressing her cheek, a small smile appeared on your face you felt so lucky to have a woman like Tara. A woman who loves you unconditionally, who gives you the world, and cares so much about you than anyone in your life.

“As soon as this case is over, we’re both gonna go home and I’m gonna cook you dinner and we are going to watch all your favorite movies. Using both of her hands she grabbed your face before she leaned down and kissed your forehead.

“I love you.” She whispered to you as she let go, she moved closer and held you, you could feel the softness of her silk blouse against your face.


End file.
